Since the first computer resources have been shared, information technology (IT) security is a topic of continually increasing importance. With emerging data networks several decades ago to the recent emergence of cloud computing, IT security has become a major differentiator for software vendors and security providers. New legal restrictions in various jurisdictions make software vendors more responsible for initially securing their software and cloud-based offerings.
Combined with the increased value of and requirement for IT security, security experts remain relatively rare and the sheer volume of log files needing to be analyzed for complex systems make it impossible for a human expert to analyze which actions or operations occurring in a monitored system may indicate a threat.